Truth And Consequences
by ginnyweasley777
Summary: Harry and Ginny spend some time alone the night before Harry leaves on the Horcrux hunt. All actions have consequences, as they find out.
1. Prologue: Rhythm of Love

A/N - The title has no significance for this story as it's actually the first chapter of another story I've been working on but haven't got round to finishing yet and I thought it could stand alone as a one-shot for now. It's "technically" completed until I get round to finishing the rest...eventually. Please let me know what you think of it.

* * *

><p><span>Truth And Consequences<span>

Sleep wouldn't come; the summer heat was surrounding him, suffocating him. He had too many thoughts swirling around in his head to be able to sleep properly anyway. He now truly understood what Professor Dumbledore had meant about having too many thoughts in one's head.

With a sigh of frustration Harry tossed off the covers and climbed out of bed. Putting his glasses on, he walked to the window, opened it, and breathed in deeply. The fresh air cooled his face as he allowed his mind to roll back to his kiss with Ginny earlier in the day. It had been pure ecstasy - he'd felt as though he could take on anything while he was with her and he never wanted to let go of that feeling.

A flicker of movement caught his eye on the ground below in the shadows cast by the wedding tent. Tensing, he watched carefully. The moon appeared from behind a cloud and shed light down into the garden. Harry spotted a familiar flash of Weasley red and breathed a sigh of relief. Looking closer, he saw that it was Ginny who was walking across the garden, almost as if his thoughts had summoned her there.

Curiosity burned inside him and even though he knew that he shouldn't, that he should just go back to bed, he treaded carefully past Ron's sleeping form and out of the room. Swiftly and silently he exited the house, headed past Bill and Fleur's marquee and across the garden to where he'd seen Ginny. Instinct took him onto the well trodden path leading to the Burrow's pond.

He immediately spotted Ginny sitting on the parched ground, her arms wrapped around her knees. "Hey," he said, so as not to startle her with his approach.

She looked round and smiled wanly at him, her face pale in the moonlight.

"I saw you from the window," he said, sitting himself down next to her, "and I wondered what you were doing out here."

Ginny shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither," he replied, staring intently at the water. "I couldn't stop thinking about…" He trailed off, the unsaid things from earlier in the day still hanging between them.

"I always used to come down here when I wanted to think about things. I spent a lot of time here after… after my first year," she admitted.

A slight breeze wafted the enticing smell of flowers from Ginny towards Harry. He thought again about their kiss and everything they'd shared before Dumbledore's death and knew that he had another reason for finding the Horcruxes and finishing Voldemort as soon as possible.

"It's got to be me," he whispered.

"I know," she replied just as quietly, "it was always going to be you in the end."

Harry shot a sidelong glance at her and instantly caught his breath. She was beautiful, sitting there in her night clothes with her long red hair framing her face - the moonlight made it glow with an ethereal quality.

Without him consciously telling it to do so, his hand rose and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and then lingered on her cheek. "I don't want to think about Voldemort right now," he admitted.

Ginny looked into his eyes and Harry felt himself melting into them. "Me neither," she replied, leaning towards him.

Her lips were soft upon his and once again it was blissful oblivion - nothing else mattered but kissing Ginny. The feelings that rose up in him pushed all thoughts of Voldemort from his mind. The monster in his chest was purring happily and the fire that it was breathing seemed to flood his veins, pushing him on.

There was a kind of fierce desperation in the way that they kissed, both needing to be as close as possible to the other, neither wanting to be apart for even the barest second.

A vague and distant part of his mind registered that he'd broken up with Ginny to protect her, that he'd promised Ron that he wouldn't mess her around. Ice quenched the fire in his veins and he broke off the kiss. He opened his mouth to speak but Ginny cut him off.

"Don't," she said, "we may only have tonight."

"But-"

"This could be our only chance, let us take it."

She leaned in to kiss him again and after the slightest hesitation he kissed her back. He couldn't resist her and he certainly couldn't say that he i_wanted_/i to get up and walk away from her right now. He done it that afternoon and there was no way that he could walk away right now. He knew that he'd have to at some point, but not now, not when it felt so good to be kissing Ginny again. His mind made up, Harry kissed Ginny with as much passion as he could muster.

Ginny kissed him back with just as much fervour and he welcomed the urgency, finally allowing his hands to wander over her shoulders and down her back. Ginny's hands began to move too - slipping underneath the bottom of his pyjama top and tugging it up. Their mouths separated for the barest instant while it was pulled over his head before their lips were upon each other again. His glasses were flung aside in the motion but it didn't matter - he was close enough to Ginny to be able to see her anyway.

Harry began to move his mouth down, peppering hot kisses down her neck, tasting her creamy skin. His hands roved lower and lower until they were upon her breasts. They'd been here before while they were still at Hogwarts and they'd managed to escape Ron and Hermione for an hour, but now it wasn't enough to touch her through her clothes - Harry need to i_feel_/i Ginny.

Hesitantly, he slipped his hands underneath her top, the fabric riding up slightly. Ginny urged him on with her mouth and her hands so Harry lifted it higher and higher until she was exposed to him. He couldn't breathe as he lifted it over her head and he watched, fascinated as her breasts rose and fell with each breath that she took.

Ginny smiled nervously at him as pulled her closer and kissed her softly. Gently, he laid her back onto the warm grass and hovered over her, painfully aware of how aroused he was. The need to touch her was unbearable now but he wanted to make sure that Ginny was alright with it. She saw the question in his eyes and nodded.

He began on her side and caressed every inch before his hand finally reached the soft mound of her breast. Ginny gasped with pleasure as he became more sure of himself, working her nipples into hard peaks.

Ginny's hands began to wander again and soon she was fingering with the waistband of his trousers. Her hand brushed against his erection and he inhaled sharply - he was sure he was about to embarrass them both.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't be," whispered Harry. "Are you sure that this is-"

"Yes," replied Ginny, pulling him down for another kiss. "I don't want to stop."

The certainty that was in Ginny's voice fueled the fire in Harry again. He was no longer able to form a coherent thought as he helped Ginny to remove her pyjama bottoms and he nearly lost it completely when she arched up to wiggle her knickers from her hips.

Harry was suddenly aware that he still had far to many clothes on. With fumbling fingers he finally removed his clothes until he was fully naked.

Ginny opened her arms and he settled into her embrace, nestling himself between her thighs. For a moment they looked into each other's eyes and Harry immediately felt at ease. This was Ginny after all, the only person that he could imagine doing this with, the only person he i_wanted_/i to do this with.

With some fumbling, he managed to line himself up with her entrance. Gently, hesitantly, he pushed himself inside.

Ginny winced and he stilled immediately, even though his body was desperate for him to move. He kissed her softly and waited until she moved against him. The feelings were overwhelming and Harry knew immediately that nothing else could compare to them. He felt as though he was soaring through the air as he moved inside her for the first time.

Ginny's hands were everywhere as they moved together, Harry thrusting and Ginny arching up against him. She urged him on faster as together they whispered each other's names. He reached down to kiss her and she made a mewling sound in the back of her throat.

Harry's thrusts became deeper and more frantic until he came inside her with a grunt. He felt as though he was flying again, the pleasure was exhilarating and yet heady at the same time. When the last waves of intense pleasure had left him he clung to her, their sweaty bodies entwined together.

Harry rolled off her onto the grass and immediatly realized something. "I'm sorry, Ginny, you didn't-" He broke off, unable to say it.

Ginny kissed him again; sweet and soft, her tousled hair tickling his neck. "It's okay, Harry." She blushed. "It was still amazing for me."

A slight breeze began playing around them and together they sat up and began rummaging on the ground for their clothes. They got dressed still touching and kissing each other occasionally, the need for closeness still there although temporarily sated.

Harry put his glasses back on and looked at Ginny, her hair tousled and several marks from him on her neck. He didn't know what to say to her, but as they gazed at each other Harry realised that words weren't necessary because Ginny knew him too well. She wouldn't say 'don't go because I'll be sad' but would accept that it was what he had to do and that the only way for him to come back to her was for him to leave.

The understanding passed between them and, hand-in-hand, they walked back towards the Burrow, back to reality.

There had been no proclamations of love but as they entered the silent kitchen and headed for the stairs, Harry realised that what he's been feeling all along was love. He now truly understood how it was that his mother's blood protection had worked, he knew that it was incredible love which had led to Lily Potter doing that completely selfless act of sacrificing herself.

Oh, he knew that it was his i_duty_/i to find and destroy the Horcruxes, but he also knew that he would do anything to make sure that Ginny survived.

He came out of his reverie when he realised that they'd reached the door to Ginny's bedroom. He had half a mind to tell her what he felt but then he knew that he would find it impossible to walk away from her if he did.

Instead he kissed her one more time, lingering for a few seconds before allowing her to open the door and slip silently into the room.

Turning, Harry continued back up to Ron's bedroom. Absently, he wondered what Ron would say if he knew that he'd gone back on his word to him. It was a good thing that he'd never find out.


	2. Chapter One: Dangerous Deal

Truth And Consequences

Chapter One: Dangerous Deal

With a trembling hand, Ginny sat up and wiped her mouth. It was the fifth day in a row that she'd been sick and she couldn't keep telling herself that it was just a stomach bug anymore, no matter how much she wanted to. But there were some questions that she just didn't want to know the answers to. Answers meant reality, and she didn't want to face up to the reality of it just yet.

With a mental shake, Ginny forced herself to push down the feeling of unease and exited the bathroom to head to lessons, deciding it was better to bypass breakfast than risk being sick again.

It kept niggling at her all day though, distracting her, eating away inside her until she knew that sooner or later she'd have to accept the facts. The fact that she was pregnant, the fact that she was carrying Harry's child, and the fact that before long someone would be sure to figure out the truth about her and the secret that she was carrying around inside, and then they'd all be in danger.

She lay awake in bed that night and thought about what she was supposed to do. She wanted so badly to tell Harry and let him hold her in his arms and tell her that it was all going to be okay, that they'd get through it, but she knew that wasn't possible…Harry was who-knew-where fighting to bring down Tom. Only when he succeeded would everyone have a future again.

She thought about what her mother would say when she found out…but how would she tell her? It wasn't exactly something she could put in a letter…'Hi, Mum, just to let you know I'm pregnant. Hope you're well. Love from Ginny.' But the Carrows were reading all the post so she couldn't send a letter anyway. Panic rose in her throat as she realized that she was trapped, that there was no way at all of getting word to her family, not when she was in a school run by Death Eaters. There was no way out for her at all!

She forced herself to take a deep breath and calm down. After several long moments she continued her train of thought. Perhaps it was better for now if her parents didn't know about the baby. If her family knew then they'd all be at risk, because if Tom found out then… She pushed that unwelcome thought down. She determined that she wouldn't be responsible for getting Harry and her family killed.

She had a short while before the baby became noticeable, she would find a solution…somehow.

Over the course of the next few days, morning sickness continued to plague Ginny as she strove to find an answer to her predicament. She wasn't able to come up with many but she knew one thing for certain - she had to keep her secret, for Harry's sake as well as for her own. The one concrete thing she knew was that she would do anything to keep this baby safe, anything at all.

center***/center

As Ginny fell into bed after the detention that she, Neville and Luna had got for trying to steal Gryffindor's sword she knew that she needed to do something about her situation. She still didn't know why Snape had only given them detention with Hagrid instead of throwing them to the Carrows as they'd expected, but she was immensely grateful to him this once.

Fear had coursed through her as she'd stood in his office and she'd been sure that it was going to be the end. A jumble of thoughts had swum around in her head as she'd stared blankly at the wall to the side of Snape…Harry would never know about the baby…it would never get the chance to grow up…they would never get the chance to be a family. Tears had threatened in her eyes, but she'd blinked them back, preferring to appear strong in the face of defeat. When she'd opened them again Snape had been staring at her, and as she'd looked away with hatred mingling with the fear she had missed the fleeting flicker of something in his blank black eyes.

Her hand slipped down to her stomach and she felt the slight bump there. It surely wouldn't stay small for long and then everyone would know the truth, everyone would know the secret that she was carrying around, and then there would be many people who would pay for her and Harry's night together.

No, she couldn't - i_wouldn__'__t_/i - allow that to happen. She'd pored over books and thought long and hard about what to do. Her mind was made up now, she would go and see Madam Pomfrey the next day - before it was too late.

center***/center

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Ginny pushed open the door to the hospital wing and stepped inside. Somehow it made everything seem that much more real, now that she was about to openly acknowledge that she was pregnant. Saying it out loud would make it so much more real.

Madam Pomfrey looked up from the young student with a large bruise on his face who she was tending to. 'Yes, Miss Weasley?' she asked.

'Er, can I talk to you?' she replied nervously, wringing her hands together anxiously.

The nurse nodded and indicated towards her office. Ginny walked slowly over and entered the office; Madam Pomfrey followed her in and closed the door.

'What can I do for you?' she asked kindly.

Ginny swallowed and opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out. She tried again and said quietly, 'I'm pregnant.'

Madam Pomfrey quickly masked her look of shock, for which Ginny was grateful, although a slight frown appeared on her forehead. 'Right, and how far along are you?'

'Three and a half months,' replied Ginny. 'I'm starting to show. I, I need a Concealment Charm casting,' she whispered. She held her breath and waited for the nurse to immediately refuse. She didn't.

'Am I right in thinking that it's Mr Potter's?'

Ginny nodded and met her gaze.

'Then you should leave the school,' said Madam Pomfrey bluntly.

'I can't,' said Ginny, shaking her head, 'there's no way I can leave the school.'

'Why not? You should go home to your parents and let them look after you. Do they even know?' she asked.

'No, no one else knows. I can't tell anyone else. The Carrows are checking all the post so I can't send a letter home. There's no way that I can just leave the school,' said Ginny certainly - she'd spent many hours going over all of this in her head until she'd come to the only conclusion of a Concealment Charm.

'You really should leave,' repeated the nurse vehemently, pitying the young girl in front of her.

'I can't!' exclaimed Ginny. 'There's no way that Snape or the Carrows will let me just leave without an explanation. i_He__'__d_/i find out about the baby and then Harry would be in even more danger, not to mention that my family would be targeted by the Death Eaters because of me!'

There was no need for the nurse to ask who 'he' was, and what Ginny said was the truth - there was no way to escape the school and still remain alive. Silence reigned for several moments as both contemplated the situation. It was Madam Pomfrey who finally broke it.

'If I cast the charm then you would be walking a very, very fine line, Miss Weasley. You realise that if anyone - the Carrows - found out then both you and your baby would be at risk?'

'I know,' whispered Ginny, 'but I've got to keep my secret for Harry's sake.'

'You won't have to give the Carrows any reason at all to harm you.'

'I won't,' replied Ginny, even though they both knew that she was targeted anyway because of her family and association with Harry.

'Okay,' replied the nurse, raising her wand, 'I'll do it.'

'Thank you,' said Ginny after the spell was cast. A loud clatter from outside the door made her jump nervously.

'I'll need to see you regularly to check on the baby, but not right now,' said Madam Pomfrey hurriedly before she opened the office door and took in the scene outside. 'Get him on a bed quick,' she ordered, marching forward.

Ginny followed her into the hospital wing and winced when she saw Neville and Luna haul a bloodied second year on a bed. Blood poured from a large gash in the side of his head and his right arm was twisted at an unnatural angle. He moaned softly as he lay on the bed.

'What happened?' asked Madam Pomfrey.

'We're not sure,' replied Neville, 'we found him in the empty Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom just now.

'Okay, thank you for bringing him but you can all leave now.'

Neville looked torn between objecting and leaving. Luna put her hand on his arm and guided him towards the door. Ginny hurried to their side.

'What were you doing in there, Ginny?' asked Luna.

'Nothing,' she replied quickly, knowing that she was going to be doing a lot of lying in the future. She felt guilty about it, but knew it was for the best.


	3. Chapter Two: Secrets and Lies

Truth And Consequence

Chapter Two: Secrets and Lies

As the days passed into weeks and the baby continued to grow inside her, Ginny yearned for Harry. She lay awake at night thinking about him and wondered if he was thinking of her too. She missed him far more than she let on to anyone but it was a small comfort to know that she had a part of Harry with her all the time.

There had been no news of Harry, Ron and Hermione at all recently, not even on Potterwatch, but she supposed that no news was good news - Voldemort would surely have been crowing about it if he'd caught them. Wherever they were, she just hoped they were safe. She rested a hand on her stomach and felt the bump there, larger now as it seemed to grow each day, and hoped with all her heart that her baby wouldn't have to grow up without a father.

Madam Pomfrey constantly reminded her that she had to stay off the Carrow's radar and she tried her best to ignore them. The hardest part was to come up with a reason to explain to Neville and Luna why she was no longer insistent on causing havoc for Snape and the Carrows. They had been quick to pick up on her reluctance to take part and she was sure they didn't believe her when she said that she didn't want the Carrows to retaliate against the younger students because of what they'd been doing with Dumbledore's Army.

i_'Come on, Ginny,' Neville had pleaded, 'we're going to put another sign on the wall in the third floor corridor tonight. You've got to come with us.'_

'_No, Neville,' Ginny had replied firmly, 'just look at what the Carrows did to that girl the other day. They're starting to take it out on the younger students because they haven't caught us…I don't want to be responsible for that.'_

'_Fine, you're probably right.'_/i

With a sigh, Ginny finally succumbed to sleep, not knowing that many miles away Harry was sat in a tent watching her dot on the Marauder's Map and thinking of her, thinking that she was safe.

center***/center

Tiredness washed over Ginny during her waking hours and some days she found it a struggle to keep her eyes open in class. Madam Pomfrey told her it was the pregnancy having an effect on her, but Ginny knew it was also the constant worry.

'Miss Weasley!'

The loud shout of Professor McGonagall jerked her sharply awake. She cursed herself silently for falling asleep in Transfiguration as she lifted her head to look at her head of house who was glaring at her.

'I really expected better of you, please stay behind at the end of class,' said Professor McGonagall sternly.

Ginny managed to stay awake for the remainder of the class and dutifully stayed behind at the end.

'I don't need to remind you just how important this year is for you, no matter what else is happening, Miss Weasley. I expect you to be setting an example to the younger students, not falling asleep in my class. Please try to make sure it doesn't happen again.'

Ginny nodded.

'Alright then, you'd best be off to lunch.'

Just as Ginny bent to gather her things, Professor Snape strode into the room. 'Ah, I couldn't help but overhear, Minerva.'

'I bet you couldn't,' replied Professor McGonagall icily.

'To be quite frank, I can't believe you're going to let Miss Weasley get away with just a few stern words; she is here to learn and not sleep in class, after all,' he said smoothly. 'I'm sure you know that as headmaster I can give her a suitable punishment if you won't.'

Professor McGonagall was taken aback. 'But I-'

'Really, Minerva, it isn't like you to be soft. Anyway, Miss Weasley, you are now banned from anymore Hogsmeade visits. Perhaps now you will think twice about your actions. You may leave now.'

Fuming, Ginny hurriedly left the classroom. However, she could still hear Snape's voice through the open door.

'Just so you know, Minerva, I'm reinstating the decree which forbids gatherings of three of more students, so make sure you let me know who breaks it.'

'I really don't think-'

'I am headmaster of this school and I will do as I see fit! I do not need to constantly have my decisions questioned by you!'

With that, Snape stormed out of the classroom, his robes billowing behind him. He glared at Ginny, his black eyes narrowed in disgust. 'Move along now or you'll have more than just a Hogsmeade ban.'

Ginny shifted her schoolbag higher on her shoulder and hurried in the opposite direction to find Neville and Luna.

Finally, after having to take a different route because Peeves had flooded a corridor, Ginny eventually found Neville and Luna in the library. She dropped into a chair and sighed heavily.

Neville studied her with concern. 'Luna told me what happened. What did McGonagall say?'

Ginny shrugged. 'Nothing much. She was going to let me off but Snape overheard and banned me from all Hogsmeade visits.'

'What!'

'No, listen, there's more. He's just told McGonagall that he's banning gatherings of three or more students - just like Umbridge did.'

'Dumbledore's Army will keep recruiting anyway,' said Luna, looking around with her perpetually vacant expression.

Neville scratched his head, a frown creasing his brow. 'Ginny, are you sure you're okay? You really don't look well and you seem…well, different somehow.'

'I'm fine, Neville, it's nothing to worry about,' she lied.

Luna looked at her quizzically with her protuberant eyes. 'I expect it's because its so hard carrying a secret like that around with you all the time.'

Ginny's heart pounded so fast she thought it was going to beat right out of her chest. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, everyone thinks you and Harry broke up but you obviously didn't.'

'We did,' hissed Ginny, casting a furtive look around crowded the library, for many seemed to think that it was the safest place next to their common rooms.

'My mistake,' said Luna airily, opening her Charms book and flicking through the pages.

The tension in the air was obvious as Neville looked from one girl to the other with narrowed eyes. 'Ginny-'

'I'm fine, Neville, will you i_please_/i stop asking me!'

Neville looked taken aback. 'I was only going to ask if you know how that Hufflepuff third year is after the Carrows had him in detention.'

Ginny rubbed her face tiredly, her mind still on Luna's words. 'I'm sorry, Neville, I didn't mean to snap at you…I'm just so tired all the time.' She stifled a yawn. 'He still didn't look well but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be okay in a while - no permanent damage at least.'

Neville narrowed his eyes again. 'What were you doing in the hospital wing?' he asked cautiously.

i_Damn,_/i Ginny thought, cursing her stupid slip-up while searching for a suitable excuse, i_since when has Neville been so perceptive?_/i 'I haven't been sleeping well recently so I asked her for some Dreamless Sleep Potion,' she replied blithely.

Neville nodded, satisfied with her answer, and then looked at his watch. 'Crikey! I'd better go - I was supposed to meet Hannah five minutes ago to help her with her Herbology homework.'

He left the library quickly, leaving Ginny and Luna alone at the table. For once an uncomfortable silence stretched between them for several long minutes. Ginny still couldn't get Luna's words out of her head. i_I expect it's hard carrying a secret like that around with you all the time._/i

Ginny knew that Luna understood a lot more than most people thought she did; she wasn't loony at all. But surely she couldn't know about…or could she?

'Luna,' said Ginny quietly, conscious of the many other people in the library.

'Hmm,' replied Luna absently, sucking the end of her quill.

'What did you mean by what you said earlier?'

The quill came out of Luna's mouth and she stared at Ginny. 'I know you broke up at Dumbledore's funeral but I thought something must have happened between you and Harry since then; you seem as though you're carrying a great weight on your shoulders.'

Ginny gripped the edge of the table so hard her knuckles turned white. 'Oh?'

'I just assumed that you'd got back together and it was the stress of keeping it a secret that was getting to you, but I suppose you're worried about him anyway. Daddy says stress isn't good for people you know; it really affects their aura.'

Ginny laughed softly at that and let out the breath she'd been holding; there really was no one else quite like Luna.

center***/center

Ginny tried hard over the next few weeks to keep her head down and not slip up anymore. She actually thought she was doing a good job, but unknown to her, her friends were not so convinced.

'Luna,' whispered Neville one day in the courtyard while they waited for Ginny to return from the toilet, 'what do you think is up with Ginny? Do you think she's…given up or something? She doesn't seem to want to fight anymore or have anything to do with Dumbledore's Army - I didn't dare tell her I'd been out again last night with Michael to do another sign.'

'No, I don't think she's given up,' replied Luna seriously.

'What then?'

'I think she's got other things on her mind…I don't believe for a second that she and Harry have really broken up.'

'But-'

'Here's Ginny,' said Luna pointedly, making Neville close his mouth abruptly.

'Sorry,' said Ginny breathlessly as she hurried up to them, 'I had to go the long way round to avoid Amycus Carrow on the prowl.'

Neville glanced pointedly at Luna while Ginny was looking the other way. Luna shook her head and him and he shrugged.


	4. Chapter Three: Like the sands of time

Truth And Consequences

Chapter Three: Like the sands of time

It was with a great sigh of relief that Ginny boarded the Hogwarts Express for the start of the Christmas holidays. The train was full as no one had signed up to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays; it was little wonder as the Carrows stalked the corridors like predatory beasts, preying on everyone but Slytherins. She had had to be extra careful near them as she knew they had been waiting for the merest excuse to punish her severely. She hadn't given them the opportunity though, no matter how much she had wanted to; her child came first.

'Come on, lets find a compartment,' said Neville as he and Luna followed Ginny onto the train.

After searching several carriages, they finally found an empty compartment. Ginny sank gratefully into the seat and looked out of the window. Snow was just beginning to fall, huge fat flakes which settled heavily on the ground where they landed. She hoped that wherever Harry, Ron and Hermione were they were safe and warm.

The only news on Potterwatch had been about the raid at the Ministry months ago and it was widely speculated that it had been the trio who had helped the Muggleborns to escape. Nothing had been heard since and the only glimmer of hope was that if Voldemort had caught them then he would surely have been crowing about it.

Ginny desperately wanted to see and hold Harry again, to sink into his embrace and feel safe and secure as she had in that stolen hour the night before the Bill and Fleur's wedding. She wanted to be able to tell Harry all about the little life that was growing fast inside her and to tell him that she loved him, because she did and wanted him to know it. More than anything, she wanted their child to grow up with a father.

Ginny pulled herself back to the present and started leafing through the latest issue of i_The Quibbler_/i as the countryside flashed by window, the snow growing ever worse. Some time later she dozed off.

The loud crack of Apparition woke her with a start and she quickly pulled out her wand and rose, Neville and Luna did the same. Loud voices shouted further down the train and Neville eased open the compartment door; many others were doing the same.

The voices came closer and several dark figures entered the carriage, searching every compartment as they went - Death Eaters. They were clearly looking for someone and Ginny was positive it was her; they had somehow found out about her and Harry. Fear rose in Ginny and she clutched her wand tighter. She couldn't let anything happen to her baby, she just couldn't. Her hands grew slippery with sweat as she stood nervously in the doorway with Neville and Luna.

The tall, cold figure of Lucius Malfoy marched towards them. Neville fired off a stunner which just missed the side of his face. Malfoy raised his wand and sneered at him.

'We've come for the girl,' he said, the other Death Eaters closing ranks beside him.

Ginny raised her wand and prepared to fight for survival. Malfoy sneered again, his eyes black as marble as they stared coldly at her.

'We've not come for you…yet.'

A huge Death Eater Ginny didn't recognize seized Luna's arms.

'No!' screamed Ginny.

It was pandemonium in the seconds that followed as Luna struggled and Ginny and Neville fired off curses. The Death Eaters fired back several stunning spells which shattered the glass in the surrounding compartments before Disapparating with Luna held firm between them.

center***/center

Ginny couldn't have been more glad when the train finally pulled up at Kings Cross. The remainder of the journey had been fraught with tension and fear, fear for Luna and fear that the Death Eaters would change their mind and come back for her.

She stepped off the Hogwart's Express and was immediately enveloped in a hug by her mum.

'We know about Luna,' said Bill briskly. 'Come on, it's not safe to stay here too long.' He quickly shrunk her school trunk and put it in his pocket and then pulled Ginny to him. Within seconds they had Apparated from the platform to the Burrow.

'Can the Order get Luna back?' asked Ginny as soon as they'd entered the house.

Bill took her trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it back to it's usual size on the floor before he replied. 'We'll work on it, and so will the Auror's, the few that aren't on the Dark side anyway,' he said wryly and sighed. 'They've taken her to stop her father from printing the truth in i_The Quibbler_/i…to be honest, it's not likely we'll be able to get her back, or at least not right away…Ollivander has been missing for ages already and we're still no further forward with finding him. I'm sorry, Ginny.'

He pulled her close and hugged her. She fought back tears and wiped her eyes surreptitiously. Meanwhile, Molly bowed her head and busied herself with the kettle, worry for her family threatening to overwhelm her. She didn't like feeling so helpless…Death Eaters taking a student off the train…and she certainly didn't like to think about what else had been going on at Hogwarts in the past months; there was a haunted look in Ginny's eyes that hadn't been there before, and she worried about what had caused it.

center***/center

Christmas passed into New Year and still there was no word on Luna. Ginny sighed as she stared out of her bedroom window She'd never felt as scared as when Luna had been taken off the train; she'd honestly thought it was all over. She was due to go back to Hogwarts in a few days and she had now become fully aware of her predicament. She had to stay safe and she didn't think she could face the Carrows again.

There had been several times over the Christmas holidays that she had nearly told her mum about the baby, but then had changed her mind when she saw how worried she already was. She didn't know what to do. If she told her family and any of them were captured or tortured for information then she would forever blame herself, and it would make it even harder for Harry to complete his mission of killing Voldemort. She couldn't do that to them, no matter how alone she felt right now. But she was just so scared that everything would backfire right in her face.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts with a jump. 'Come in,' she called.

Mrs Weasley opened the door and looked at her only daughter with a worried expression. 'Are you okay now?' she asked.

'Yes,' replied Ginny, 'I just needed a lie down.'

Concern furrowed Mrs Weasley's brow. 'Are you sure? You've been so tired these last few days and spending so much time up here alone… What's wrong? Did something happen while you were at school…the Death Eaters?'

Ginny bit her lip hard. 'I just wish it were all over.'

Molly crossed to her and hugged her tightly. 'We all do, Ginny, we all do.'

A loud crash from downstairs startled them both and Ginny grabbed her wand off the bedside table.

'Mum! Dad!' shouted Bill from the kitchen. 'It's time to move to Muriel's! We've got to go now!'

Ginny looked at her mother, worry mirrored in their eyes. 'Come on, we'd better go and see what has happened.'


	5. Chapter Four: And where does she go

Truth And Consequences

Chapter Four: And where does she go from here?

'Please, Bill, just for an hour,' pleaded Ginny in Muriel's garden, 'I want to see them.'

'No, it's too dangerous for you to leave the house,' replied Bill, striding towards the boundary to Apparate back to Shell Cottage; he'd just brought Ollivander to stay at Muriel's house with them.

Ginny hurried after him through the twilight. 'I'll be with you though.'

Bill stopped and looked directly at her. 'No, Ginny. I know you want to see everyone but it really is best if you just stay here where it's safe; I don't want to take any chances at all.'

'Fine,' replied Ginny with a sigh, 'give them all my love though.'

'I will,' said Bill as he gave her a hug.

'Tell Harry…'

'Tell Harry what?' prompted Bill, narrowing his eyes at his sister and wondering if he was about to find out the reason why she'd been so withdrawn lately.

'Nothing,' said Ginny quickly.

'Okay,' said Bill, not wanting to press the matter right then, 'I'll be in touch soon.'

Ginny waited until he Apparated away and then placed her hand on her stomach. The baby kicked energetically against it, making it's presence known to her. Ginny was all too aware that soon the baby would be making his or her way into the world and announcing it's presence to everyone.

She knew she would have to tell someone soon but she didn't want to add to her mother's worry and she didn't want to see the disappointment on her face when she told her either; disappointment that she hadn't told her and disappointment that she was only sixteen and pregnant.

At least she didn't have to worry about the Carrows since she wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts, that was one good thing.

It was agonising to know that Harry was so close but not to be able to go to him. All right, she admitted to herself, she couldn't tell him about the baby, not while he still had Voldemort to deal with, but at least she could have seen him, seen for herself that he was safe and whole, and i_alive_/i.

With a sigh, she turned to go back into the house. Perhaps she would see if Neville had sent her another message with the DA galleons - it was the only safe way they could keep in touch now.

It was late that night and Ginny was just about to go to bed when there was a loud knock on the door. Her father rose from his chair and walked across warily, his wand out, even though the Fidelius Charm was in place upon the house.

'Molly! Arthur! Open up, it's Remus!'

'Prove it,' called Arthur through the door.

'It is I, Remus John Lupin, werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you, as Secret Keeper, told me where to come,' he replied.

Arthur opened the door and lowered his wand as Remus bounced into the room looking as if he was going to burst with happiness.

'Tonks has had the baby, a boy!'

'Oh, fantastic!' exclaimed Mrs Weasley, hurrying forward to hug him. 'What have you called him?'

'Ted, after Dora's father,' replied Remus, grinning from ear to ear.

'How is Tonks?' asked Ginny.

'She's fine,' replied Remus happily, 'exhausted, but fine. We want to ask you something - will you be godmother?'

'Me?' asked Ginny in surprise - she'd never expected to be asked to be godmother.

'Yes,' he replied, 'we both agree and Harry is the godfather.'

'Wow,' she exclaimed, pleased, 'yes, of course I will. Thank you so much.'

'No problem,' replied Remus happily a proud look on his face. 'I really must get back to them now though…I've already taken longer than I expected at Bill and Fleur's…Dora will start to worry…and I want to see little Teddy again.'

'You will bring some pictures round soon, won't you?' asked Molly earnestly.

'Course I will.'

Ginny sat down heavily in an armchair as Remus left, her face pale. She knew that in just a few short months, it would be her going through labour to bring her child into the world. She would be a parent. She would be responsible for a child. The reality of it was terrifying. How had it got to this…she was the only person in the house who knew…

On the other side of the room, unnoticed by the others who were preparing to go to bed, Fred and George watched their sister surreptitiously as she sat with her hand on her stomach, deep in thought.

center***/center

A few days later, Fred and George beckoned Ginny into the back room of Muriel's house where they were operating an Owl Order service for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. 'Come and give us a hand, Ginny,' said Fred.

'I've told you again and again that I don't approve of you using my house for your…business,' muttered Muriel as she walked past on her way to the kitchen. 'You should have more respect for me, I am one hundred and seven, you know!'

'Yes, and don't we all know it,' retorted Ginny quietly, making her way into the room that was crammed with boxes containing merchandise. She sat down on the edge of a small desk as Fred moved across to the window to let in an owl which had just arrived.

'Thanks,' he said to his sister, 'as you can see-'

'Business is still booming,' finished George, 'so we could use the help of our favourite sister.' He grinned widely at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. 'That doesn't exactly mean much since I'm your i_only_/i sister,' she said sarcastically.

'Oh, you wound us with your harsh words, we really expected better of you,' replied Fred, clutching his heart and feigning hurt.

'What do you want me to do?' she asked, smiling at the twins' antics; they never failed to cheer her up.

'As you can see,' said George, gesturing towards the owl which had joined another three on top of the boxes, 'we receive owls with the orders, and need some help putting the packages together to be sent back out.'

Ginny nodded and went to let in yet another owl which was tapping furiously at the window. 'Okay then.'

They had worked companionably for about half an hour when Ginny suddenly let out a faint gasp. Her hand was about to fly to her stomach when she noticed Fred and George eyeing her suspiciously.

'Are you okay?' asked Fred.

'Yeah,' replied Ginny, straightening her back and stretching while the baby continued to kick energetically inside her, pummelling away with it's hands and feet.

'Is it…you know?' asked George curiously.

Ginny stared at them both, wild-eyed. 'What? Do you, do you i_know_/i?' Her throat had dried up so it was a difficulty to get the words out.

George kicked his brother's shin surreptitiously and gave him a meaningful glance.

'Yeah, we know,' replied Fred, glaring at his twin.

Ginny put down the Shield Hat she was packaging with trembling hands. 'How can you…you really do know? You actually know?' she asked, needing confirmation.

The twins nodded.

'i_How_/i can know about the baby though…Madam Pomfrey cast the charm…it can't have failed or Mum would surely know by now…'

Fred and George exchange glances and then looked back at their now obviously pregnant sister. 'You've just told us.'

Ginny's face went even whiter than it already was, contrasting vividly with her red hair. 'You pigs!' she screeched, reaching for her wand, ready to hex them both into oblivion.

'Don't hex us!' exclaimed Fred, holding his hands up in the air in surrender; he had no wish to be on the receiving end of Ginny's wand again.

'We suspected,' said George.

Ginny lowered her wand. 'Does anyone else know?' she asked in a small voice, dreading the answer.

They shook their heads. 'No, they're all too wrapped up in everything else that's going on.'

Ginny took a deep breath and slumped back in her seat. 'When did you guess?'

'When Lupin came round,' replied George honestly, a serious look on his face for once.

'Harry's?' asked Fred.

Ginny nodded and put her hand on her stomach. The baby kicked into her hand again and she sighed heavily.

'I couldn't tell anyone…it was so hard while I was at school to keep out of the Carrow's way, and I couldn't just leave…'

'You're going to have to tell everyone else soon, you know, or Mum'll have a fit if you suddenly go into labour one day,' said George.

'I know,' replied Ginny, looking at her hands.

'Although she might have a fit when you tell her anyway,' conceded Fred with a grin.

Ginny threw a fake wand at him. 'Really not helping, Fred.'

He waved aside the rubber chicken as it squawked loudly and fell to the ground. 'Just telling it how it is, sis.'

'I'll tell them soon,' promised Ginny.

'You'd better.'


	6. Chapter Five: And when it all starts

Truth And Consequences

Chapter Five: And when it all starts coming undone

**A/N - Hi everyone, hope you like this one. The next chapter is already done and will be up soon - it's from Harry's POV and I hope it's a bit of a surprise, but please read and review this one first. :)**

i_Trio here, going to fight. Tell Order. Arrive at Hogs Head._/i

Ginny looked in astonishment at her DA galleon and the message that Neville had just sent her. The trio was at Hogwarts…Harry was at Hogwarts…they were going to fight.

She stood up and made her heavy way downstairs. 'Fred! George!'

The twins stood their heads out of the back room. 'What's up?'

'They're at Hogwarts, they're going to fight,' she exclaimed breathlessly.

'Who? How do you know?'

She held up the coin. 'Neville sent me a message. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are there. They're all going to fight. He said to tell the Order and arrive at the Hogs Head.'

Suddenly all serious, Fred and George pulled out their wands. 'All right, we'll tell Mum and Dad and they can let everyone else know, and then we're going over there.'

'But what about me?' asked Ginny.

Fred and George looked at her in surprise. 'You can't come, Ginny, you know that.'

She sighed. 'I know, but how am I going to know what's happening?'

'What going on?' asked Molly, coming out of the kitchen with Arthur following close on her heels.

'It's time,' said George seriously. 'Hogwarts.'

Arthur nodded. 'I'll let the Order know.'

'You can get in through the Hogs Head somehow,' called Ginny as he hurried away.

'Right, we'll go and let Lee and a few others know first and then we'll be over there,' said Fred. 'You stay here, Ginny.'

Molly's face paled but she nodded. 'All right, we'll follow straight away. You stay here with Muriel, Ginny. Someone will send word when…' She trailed off and hurried back into the kitchen.

The twins turned back to Ginny. 'And don't you think you should tell Mum and Dad about your not-so-little-anymore secret?' asked Fred, raising his eyebrows pointedly as he looked at her swollen stomach.

'Yeah, because this is such a good time to spring it on them,' she replied sarcastically.

'Fine, just don't complain at us when she murders you then.'

Her heart beat fast and hard in her chest and she shook her head. 'It isn't the right time…not now.'

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. 'Your choice.' They both gave her a quick hug before hurrying out into the garden to Disapparate.

center***/center

The next twelve hours were the worst ever for Ginny. It was agony to stay there in the house with her Great-Aunt Muriel and wait…and wait…and wait some more. She spent most of the time staring blankly at nothing in particular, her thoughts and mind at Hogwarts with the rest of her family and Harry, waiting while they fought for their lives.

Muriel came tottering back downstairs just as dawn was starting to break, although how she had been able to go to sleep, Ginny didn't have a clue.

'You're still sitting down here, girl! I don't see what good it can do,' she exclaimed callously.

'You would know,' muttered Ginny as she shifted in her seat and stretched her back.

'And what's that supposed to mean? You ought to have more respect for me!'

'Don't you care that everyone is at Hogwarts fighting?'

'It's all just swings and roundabouts,' retorted Muriel. 'No one should have let You-Know-Who get so powerful in the first place, then there wouldn't be all this nonsense now.'

Ginny stood up and opened her mouth to argue but inhaled sharply at the fierce pain in her stomach. She lowered herself back to the chair as Muriel left the room and told herself that it was just the baby moving around.

She sat for a few minutes and then shifted awkwardly and winced again as the baby pummelled hard inside her.

'What's wrong with you, girl?' asked Muriel as she returned to the room, 'I'm not surprised you're stiff though, that chair always was uncomfortable.'

'I'm having a baby,' she said quietly, 'I'm due any day now. She didn't quite know what made her say it, but once she had it felt as though a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Muriel blinked silently for a few seconds before she regained her voice. 'Well, I'm not exactly surprised; I said your dress was far too low-cut at the wedding…you youngsters have got no self-respect these days.'

Ginny just gaped at her. But suddenly a silver weasel appeared in the air between them, surprising them both. 'Battle over - we won. Perhaps you'd better Floo over, Ginny,' it said in her father's voice.

There was something in the tone of his voice that didn't sound right - it was unmistakably his Patronus - but something was seriously wrong.

Ginny debated for a few seconds, not knowing if she should use the Floo in her condition, but then another, stronger pain came. She made up her mind and stood up. 'I'm going to Hogwarts,' she said.

'I'd have thought St Mungos would be better in your condition,' commented Muriel.

Ginny shook her head and walked over to the fireplace. 'Madam Pomfrey is there…she already knows.'

Muriel raised her eyebrows sceptically. 'And yet you apparently haven't even told your own mother?'

Ginny ignored her and took a pinch of Floo Powder. She threw it into the flames and took a deep breath before stepping in. 'Hogwarts!'

After much spinning, Ginny half stepped and half fell out of the fireplace in Professor McGonagall's office. The baby kicked reassuringly inside her as she clambered up. She walked carefully over to the door and opened it.

The corridor outside looked as if a bomb had hit; there was no glass in the window opposite and great chunks of stone and debris littered the floor. A pool of blood filled the centre of the floor, offering a chilling insight into just what the battle had been like. She stepped carefully around it, trying not to think about what had happened or who it had come from, and began to wind her way through the castle.

She wasn't sure where to go, but everywhere else seemed to be deserted except for the evidence of the battle. As she reached a staircase a rumble of voices reached her from the direction of the Great Hall below.

She made her way down to the Entrance Hall, which also bore scars from the battle; the huge oak doors were hanging off and more bloodstains filled the floor. The giant hourglasses which counted the house points were smashed and their contents were strewn across the floor like flotsam. With a feeling of trepidation, she approached the Great Hall.

The first thought that struck her as she took a few steps inside was that it was pandemonium. A shudder ran through her as she saw the long line of bodies laid along the side wall with families and friends alike grouped around them weeping. Still more people were sat at what remained of the house tables, nursing injuries. And in the centre of it all was Bellatrix Lestrange being restrained by Kingsley Shacklebolt and another Auror who were trying to drag her from the hall put she was struggling madly.

She tore her eyes away from the mad witch and looked around the packed hall for her family. She saw other faces she recognised: Parvati and Padma Patil with their arms around each other but unhurt, Oliver Wood with a deep scratch down his face, and countless others, but still not the ones she was looking for.

Then everything happened in a blur and for a few seconds Ginny didn't quite know how it happened. There was a flash of light and Kingsley and the other Auror were thrown away from Bellatrix, who then was laughed manically as she fired a curse at Harry with a sound like an explosion. He barely managed to get a shield up in time, but the curse was so powerful that it blasted straight through it.

Ginny watched, rooted to the spot by fear, as Harry flew backwards through the air as if in slow motion and landed with a sickening crunch against one of the house tables before sliding to the ground in a heap.

'Harry!' screamed Ginny as she started to weave towards him without a second thought. She had only managed a few strides when a jet of green light missed the side of her face by a hairs breadth; it was so close she felt the wind as death rushed past her.

'Not my daughter, you bitch!' screamed Molly Weasley as she sprung forward, elbowing aside others who moved to help.

It was a sight terrible to behold as Bellatrix and Mrs Weasley fought, wands flashing savagely through the air, the floor beneath their feet cracking with the heat and power of their spells.

Her baby kicked inside her again and Ginny moved cautiously towards Harry as Bellatrix stopped laughing and realised what a formidable opponent Molly Weasley was. Torn between her mother and Harry, Ginny saw Bellatrix shudder and drop to the ground as Molly's lethal curse hit.

She turned to where a crowd had gathered around Harry. She pushed Hermione aside and saw Harry's face, stark white and contrasting vividly with the pool of blood which surrounded his head. Her stomach turned as she felt her mother's hand on her back.

Before she knew it, Madam Pomfrey was elbowing the crowd aside and bending over Harry. Her expression was grave as she began moving her wand over him in a complicated pattern and a blue haze shimmered over him for a few seconds. She waved her wand again and a bandage appeared and began to wind itself around his head. The blood soaked through the layers within seconds.

Tears formed in Ginny's throat and a ball of fear lodged itself in her gut, gnawing away at her insides like a monstrous beast. She watched, helpless, as Madam Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and levitated him onto it.

Ron and Hermione began to clear a path through the people for Madam Pomfrey and the stretcher. Just as Ginny prepared to follow them all across the Great Hall, a contraction ripped through her again and she doubled over in pain.

'Ginny?' exclaimed her mother, 'what's wrong? Did you get hit…'

Madam Pomfrey turned and Ginny met her gaze. A moment of understanding passed between the two. 'Come up to the hospital wing,' she said.

'Ginny, what's going on?' asked Mrs Weasley again anxiously as she supported her daughter out of the hall.

Ginny waited until they had left the crowds of people behind before she answered her. 'I've gone into labour,' she said quietly.

A look of confusion crossed her mother's face. 'But, but you're not pregnant!'

'Yes, I am…there's a Concealment Charm…'

She gasped. 'All this time, and you never told me!'

'Mum!' exclaimed Ginny, 'I wanted to, honestly, but I just couldn't…it was too risky.' She stumbled as pain seared through her stomach.

Molly caught her arm again and steadied her. 'You'd better give me a good explanation later, Ginny, or so help me…'

center***/center

Several hours later an exhausted Ginny held her sleeping son close. The curtains parted and her mother appeared, Ron at her shoulder. Molly's face softened as she looked at her grandson, but Ron remained tight-lipped.

Ginny took a deep breath and prepared to explain, but her mother cut her off. 'There's something I need to tell you…'

'Is Harry…' She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

'No, he's sleeping…it's Fred…' Molly choked and wiped her eyes.

An ill feeling rose up in Ginny. 'What…'

'He died, Ginny…in the battle.'

Tears rolled freely down Ginny's cheeks. 'But…'

'He died laughing,' said Ron, looking at his feet.

Mrs Weasley sobbed again and struggled to speak. 'He didn't get to meet this little one.'

'He, he already knew,' said Ginny quietly as she shifted her son so she could wipe her own eyes. Both Ron and her mother looked at her accusingly. 'Fred and George figured it out, but I swore them to secrecy.'

'And what about Harry, does he know? I'm going to kill him when he wakes up,' said Ron angrily.

'Ron!' exclaimed Mrs Weasley.

'No, he doesn't know…I haven't seen him - any of you - since you left. And you'd do well to remember that it wasn't just Harry - I had a part in this too, so if you're going to be angry at anyone then you can be angry at me, Ron!' exclaimed Ginny fiercely while trying not to wake her baby.

Ron turned red. 'You're only sixteen!'

'I'm perfectly well aware of how old I am, thank you, and it's not like we intended for this, it just…happened.'

Ron turned an even brighter shade of red and shuffled his feet. 'I'll go and see the others,' he said and slid away.

Molly sunk down into the chair next to the bed. 'Ginny, dear…'

Ginny sighed. 'Don't, Mum. I kept it a secret from you because I was only trying to protect you all. I was at school when I found out…and there was a no way I could get out or send word, and even if I could then you'd all have been at an even bigger risk because of me.'

'It would have been worth it,' she replied softly, looking at the small baby with the tuft of black hair. 'But why didn't you tell me once we were at Muriel's?'

'Fred…' She swallowed hard. '…and George wanted me to, but I didn't want to worry you, and I'd been lying for so long all ready…I was scared,' she admitted. 'I still am - what if Harry doesn't wake up, or is angry at me and doesn't want to know!'

Molly put her arm around her and hugged her. 'You'll still have us. I won't pretend it's going to be easy for you, but you you've always got us. And I'm sure Harry won't be angry at you.'

'I love him, Mum.'

She smiled. 'I know, Ginny. I could see the way you looked at him at the wedding, even though Ron had told us you'd broken up.' The baby gave a soft cry and shifted in Ginny's arms. 'I think he's hungry.'

'Yeah,' replied Ginny, looking down at her son with love in her eyes.

'I'll leave you two in peace while I go and see how the others are.'

'Thanks, Mum,' said Ginny softly as she slipped quietly out.


	7. Interlude: Calling out my name like a

Truth And Consequences

Interlude: Calling out my name like a long lost friend

**A/N - Here it is, the next chapter, just to show that I can do a fast update occassionally! I wrote th majority of this chapter first when I decided continue this story and it's been my evil plan all along! I should probably go and duck for cover right now... Please remember to read and review though. :)**

The first thing that he felt was pain. Pain in his back and in his legs, but mostly pain in his head. His skull radiated with it from the inside out, pulsing at a regular beat. He blinked his eyes open and struggled to focus, his eyesight blurred. He rubbed his eyes with his fingertips and looked around, wincing each time he turned his head. He was able to make out that he was lying on a bed and staring up at a bland ceiling. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and waited for the head-rush to clear. Looking around, he saw that curtains had been drawn around the bed, shutting off the rest of the room from his blurred eyesight.

Where was he? How had he ended up here?

i_Okay, just think,_/i he told himself, i_what__'__s the last thing you remember?_/i

He concentrated on trying to think back. He tried to remember something - a place, a person, a face - anything. But his mind was a complete blank, there was nothing but darkness. The strain of concentrating made his head ache even worse, his forehead pounding out a fearsome beat.

i_How is this possible? How can I remember absolutely nothing?_/i A shiver ran through him. i_I don__'__t even know who I am!_/i

Concentrating as hard as he could through the pain, he tried to think back. Anything. Something. He had to at least know his name! But all he found was emptiness. Panic started to eat at his veins, but he couldn't let it take over. He had to find out who he was and what he was doing in this small curtained square.

Gingerly, he slid his legs over the side of the bed and put his bare feet on the cold stone floor. Trembling weakly, he managed to stand up, but as soon as he tried to take a step his legs buckled underneath him and he collapsed onto the floor with a thud.

He moaned as his head hit the floor and stars erupted in front of his eyes. He thought he was about to die; the pain was that intense.

He could hear exclamations and the sound of footsteps rushing towards him. He wanted to cringe away, but couldn't. The curtains were ripped back and several pairs of legs came into view.

A multitude of voices started all at once.

'Harry!'

'Why did you try to get out of bed?'

'How are you feeling?'

'We were worried!'

'We thought you weren't going to wake up!'

'Stop!' said an authorative voice, and all the other voices ceased at once. The owner of the voice, a kindly-looking woman, bent over him and pointed a wooden stick at him. 'Let's get you back on the bed, dear.'

Before he could speak, he felt himself floating up off the ground until he landed softly back on the bed. He glanced around in bewilderment, not knowing what had just happened, but then moaned again at the pain he felt; moving had only made things worse. A sea of red-headed figures stood around the bed, with the exception of a girl who had a lot of bushy brown hair.

The woman with the wooden stick held a little glass with a bubbling and smoking grey liquid in it up to his lips. 'Drink this, it will help with the pain.'

Incapable of doing anything else from pain and bewilderment, he obediently swallowed the liquid, which burned his throat as it went down. Amazingly, the intense pain in his head lessened instantly to a dull ache and the pounding quietened to a softer beat.

'Better?' asked the woman kindly.

He nodded while gazing at the people who surrounded his bed. He didn't recognize any of them…should he?

The woman pointed the stick at him again and he shrank back in fear.

'Please stay still, Mr Potter, I need to assess your injuries.'

His throat was dry so he swallowed hard and tried to get the words out. 'Who am I?' he croaked. 'What happened to me?'

A number of gasps surrounded the bed. 'Don't you know?' asked one solitary voice tentatively.

'Can you remember anything at all?' asked the woman who had given him the liquid.

'Nothing,' he whispered, panic rising up in him like a large malevolent beast.

The woman looked at him with sympathy. 'Your name is Harry Potter and you sustained a rather severe impact to your head. Memory loss is not uncommon in these cases, and it is entirely likely that it will only be temporary, however there is no way of knowing how long.'

Harry nodded and tried to take in her words. At least he had a name now, although it meant nothing at all to him. It scared him that he didn't know himself.

He gestured from the bed to her wooden stick. 'How did you do that?'

She exchanged glances with the other people at the side of his bed. 'This is a wand. You're a wizard, Harry,' she replied carefully, 'and we all use magic.'

'What?' he exclaimed, his headache worsening again.

'It's okay, there will be time for that later.' She turned to the others. 'We should let him rest for now and get his bearings.'

'We'll go and tell Ginny he's awake…she'll want to know,' said the girl with the bushy hair. The others turned away from the bed with concerned faces. She prodded the redhead at her side who remained stood at the bottom of the bed. 'Come on, Ron.'

'My name is Madam Pomfrey,' said the woman who remained. 'I'm just going to perform a series of tests, and then I'll let you rest, is that okay?'

He nodded, still trying to get his head around things. Wizard, magic, wand, Harry Potter - none of it meant anything at all to him. It hurt to think.

Madam Pomfrey began to mutter to herself as she waved her wand in front of him. After a few minutes she stopped. 'Well, there doesn't seem to be any damage other than the injury to your head…your magical reserves are very low though, which is why you are so weak.' She saw the confused look on his face. 'It's just like your energy, you need to rest to get it back.'

He nodded slightly; his head was pounding again.

She handed him another glass of liquid. 'Drink this, it'll help you sleep.'

Obediently, he did as he was told.

'I'll be back later,' said Madam Pomfrey, taking the empty glass from him.

center***/center

He woke to the sound of crying. He listened carefully; it was coming from further down the room and it sounded like a baby. After a while it quietened and he began to fall back asleep.

'Harry?'

He mumbled in his sleep and shifted on the bed.

'Harry?' repeated the voice gently.

He opened his eyes and blinked groggily in the sunlight coming through the nearby window. It took a few moments to realise that the voice was talking to him.

'How are you feeling?'

He blinked again and peered blearily as far as his eyesight would let him. He could only make out the outline of a small red-headed female.

Gentle hands placed a pair of glasses on his face and she came into focus. He searched her pretty face in the hope of recognising her. He didn't.

She sat down in the chair next to the bed and sighed tiredly. 'How are you feeling?' she asked again, avoiding his eyes.

'A bit better,' he replied. 'My head doesn't hurt as much.'

She wrung her hands together and a frown creased her brow. 'Madam Pomfrey says you don't remember anything…or anyone,' she said in an anguished voice.

'I don't,' he replied, not sure what else to say.

An uneasy silence fell between them as she continued to look nervous.

'Do I know you?' he asked, thinking that that might be the problem.

She nodded and swiped a hand across her eyes. 'We were, we were i_together_/i for a while last year.'

'Oh,' he replied, feeling awkward. 'I don't remember anything at all before waking up in here…'

The sound of a baby crying pierced the air again and the girl jumped up from her seat as though she'd been burnt. 'I have to go and see him,' she said and hurried away down the ward.

His head started to hurt again so he closed his eyes.

A few minutes later the sound of footsteps next his bed startled him and he opened his eyes wide. A tall red-headed boy, who could only be the girl's brother, stood there. He thought he was the one the bushy-haired girl had called 'Ron'.

'Has Ginny just been to see you?'

'Who?' asked Harry.

'My sister,' replied Ron.

'Oh, yeah, I think so.'

'I take it she told you about the baby then?'

'What? I mean, she said we used to be together or something,' he replied, rubbing his head gingerly. 'There's a baby that keeps crying down there,' he said, confused, 'at least, I think it's a baby.'

'So she didn't say anything about him?' said Ron guiltily.

'No, why?'

'He's your baby, mate, yours and Ginny's,' said Ron, blushing bright red and looking around awkwardly.

'What?' he repeated, not sure if it was a joke.

Ron nodded wryly. 'Yeah, that's how I felt when I found out.'

'But I can't, I mean, I haven't…'

Ron shrugged. 'Looks like you have…he looks like you - messy black hair.'

Harry sank back against the pillows. 'But I don't remember anything…you must be mistaken!'

Ron shook his head and rubbed his jaw; there was a large bruise there and a long scratch running down his cheek.

'Ron!' called a voice from down the ward.

'I'll be back later,' said Ron before heading away from the bed, leaving a very confused Harry laid there.

Once Harry was alone again, he wracked his brain and tried to remember something, anything. Surely he would remember the girl - Ginny - if he had a child with her? But still nothing came. No, Ron had to be pulling his leg, there was no way that he could be a father…


End file.
